ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-43514451-20190815175022/@comment-39463098-20190815192903
He deserved a good wake up call, bcs he really was thinking with his dick all the time and that annoyed everyone, but this is too much! She killed his entire family, wifes, friends, innocent people, destroyed his planet! Well at least he thinks they are all dead. We dunno about that for now. She even said about her father and brother that are ants and weaklings! She even sent mind message to her servant to kill him, to not let him escape! She caused his MX to interviene and her death. She wanted to destroy BPS herself! Other gods were in disbelief! If she wanted to make him stronger, how will killing him do that ? I doubt her "plan" and all this "for his sake" theory bullshit. If she really wanted to make him stronger she didnt have to go that far, but even with mind message to her servant she wanted to kill him! She didnt have to do that! Her little "plan" was accomplished! But she still wanted to kill him even when mx sacrificed her life for him! I have no way to describe how much of a scumbag piece of shit character she is!!! She still had a balls to say that no one can touch SSR! Fucking shameless bitch! She still was first to insult him after he escaped cursing and trashtalking about him like he was an ant! If she wanted to fool other gods she did it by her acts (if this bullshit theory is true at all) but she was still first to trashtalk and curse at him first! He is not worthy to even be in gods realm, what an insult, weakling etc...she said a lot of poisoness words. But she is in fact little bitch who didnt to anything by herself! YC opened her meridians, find a flower to boost her cultivation for like 4 realms in a minute and her fucking stepdaddy who died and she suddenly boosted to dm lvl 10 in a few minutes! MX was cultivating for thousands of years to go to dm level 10 and this 20 year old bitch skipped half divine realms in a few minutes and even became dm lvl 10 before MX!!! That is an insult for every character that cultivates in this novel! That is not fair and no logic at all in marss boosting her ridiculously like that. She didnt do anything on her own, power was falling from the sky for her from the start of the novel! And she has the balls to say something about his power??? But even if none of that happened she would still be op skipping realms like this novel is a joke, bcs Mars is behind her and he does all those idiotic thigs, boosting her like crazy.Despecable bitch! Fuck her! Who does she think she is to act arrogantly like: this king this and this king that ???? YC is out of this timeline talent and worked like a dog to get here, but she was always op and ridiculously skipped realms in a few minutes all the time with no logic at all, just bcs of Mars idiotic and intelligence - insulting plot armor!!! That is one of the reasons why we cant stand her! Mars is forcing her to be importnat and op! Well too bad, she didnt manage to kill him, and now calamity, darkness and death awaits them all. She didnt only crush him, she managed to turn him into devil. Yeah we all will like his new motivation to be op again and revenge drive, but his personality will change drastically and Mars said it himself! He might even kill innocent as well as guilty ones! She turned him into total monster now, and her little "plan" will come to bite her ass! But the saddest thing is that Mars will give her happy ending. His idiotic plot armor will somehow bullshit and make her tragic character and some crap and he will try to make some bullshit plot to justify her actions. Well too bad for Mars bcs she will be XQ bitch and traitor for everyone that hates her at this point, and no matter what justification he comes up with it will be the same for us, because no matter what shit he comes up with, she will still be traitor for us. A whole lot people hates her and want to see her suffer or for yc to kill her, and he should listen to his fans wishes if his novel is so popular, but he is very ignorant person and will make her happy till the end even if he is the only guy who actually likes her.